memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Magicks of Megas-tu
Badając teorię stworzenia Enterprise wpada w wir nergetyczno-materialny. Po wyrwaniu się z tornada załoga znajduje się w świecie, w którym działają prawa magii, nie nauki. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1254.4. Naukowcy od lat teoretyzują, że jeśli naszą galaktyką stworzył Wielki Wybuch, w jej centrum wciąż może tworzyć się nowa materia. [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] został wysłany, by to zbadać. To niesamowita myśl, że możemy w końcu zobaczyć dzieło stworzenia materii." ''Enterprise zostaje wysłany w misji naukowej, by znaleźć "punkt stworzenia", rejon w sercu galaktyki, gdzie tworzy się materia. Po przybyciu statek zostaje schwytany w coś, co Spock określa jako wir materialno-energetyczny, i rzucony do alternatywnego wszechświata. Wszystkie systemy i komputery statku zawodzą, i załoga zaczyna tracić przytomność z powodu braku tlenu Nagle na mostku ukazuje się czerwonoskóry humanoid z małymi rogami na głowie. Naprawia systemy i wita załogę tak, jakby był starym przyjacielem but preached caution. Zabiera ich na swoją planetę, Megas-Tu, gdzie wyjaśnia, że Megas-Tu nie podlega tym samym prawom jak ich własny wszechświat, i że tam rządzi magia. Potem odsyła ich na Enterprise, wyraźnie obawiając się, ze ktoś ich odkryje. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. To niewiarygodny wszechświat, który wymyka się naturalnym prawom, rządzącym energią i materią w naszym własnym." Na pokładzie niektórzy z członków załogi zaczynają przeprowadzać magiczne eksperymenty, mimo widocznej dezaprobaty Spocka. Odkrywają, że w tym świecie wiara jest czymś równie realnym jak energia i materia. Spock bada nowe możliwości, wytrawiając pentagram na podłodze, a gdy w nim staje, jest zdolny użyć mocy wiary, by poruszać pionkami wolkańskich szachów, zaś Sulu uzywa magii, by stworzyć piękną kobietę. Ponownie pojawia się Lucien i mówi, że używanie przez nich mocy może przyciągnąć niepożądaną uwagę. Jest jednak za późno – Meganowie zauważyli aktywność i w bezcielesnej formie przybyli na Enterprise. Załoga zastaje zabrana w miejsce, które przypomina miasteczko Salem w Massachusetts, gdzie odbywa się coś w rodzaju procesu czarownic. Oskarżyciel , Asmodeus, wyjaśnia, ze Meganowie przybyli na Ziemię dawno temu w poszukiwaniu towarzystwa, gdyż w ich własnym wszechświecie nie było innych form życia, praktykowali tam magię, spotkali się jednak z nienawiścią, strachem i zostali w końcu oskarżeni o czary. Garstka tych, co pozostali, zdołała połączyć swe moce magiczne i wrócić na Megas-Tu. Spock przemawia w obronie ludzkości, choć nie pochodzi z Ziemi. Kirk również tłumaczy, jak bardzo ludzie dojrzeli od 1691 roku, i że starają sie teraz do wszystkich form życia podchodzić z otwartym umysłem. Kirk zaprasza Asmodeusa , by skorzystał z komputera bibliotecznego USS Enterprise, który potwierdzi, ze ludzkość się zmieniła, i więźniowie zostają uwolnieni. Teraz jednak rozpoczyna się proces przeciwko Lucienowi za sprowadzenie zła na planetę, ponieważ wszyscy spodziewają się, że Enterprise sprowadzi więcej ludzi do ich świata. Jego karą ma być uwięzienie na wieczność w Czyśćcu. Spock i Kirk bronią Luciena, jednak ich słowa nie mogą przekonać sędziów. Nie widząc innego wyjścia Kirk używa magii przeciw Asmodeusowi, mimo że wie, iż nie może wygrać. Tłumaczy, że Meganie znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż ludzie się ich bali. Choć wie, że Lucien jest pierwowzorem, a może nawet wcieleniem Lucyfera, Kirk wciąż go broni, gotowy poświęcić życie, by go ocalić. To robi wrażenie na Meganach, zwracają więc Lucienowi wolność. Meganowie mówią Kirkowi, że jeśli inni ludzie przybędą na ich planetę, będą tu mile widziani, i Enterprise wraca do własnego wszechświata. Pamiętne cytaty "Oto oskarżeni, przedstawiciele najgorszej rasy wszechświata Universe, zdradzieckiej ludzkości." : - Oskarżyciel "Kiedyś, w waszym świecie, byłem znany jako Asmodeus, kóry widział wszystko. Popatrzcie na mnie, a zobaczycie." : - Oskarżyciel "Niektórzy ludzie próbowali wykorzystać nas do zdobycia władzy... do służenia ich chciwości i żądzom. Gdy odmówiliśmy, zwrócili się przeciwko nam i nauczyli innych ludzi bać się nas, nienawidzić. Nazwali nas diabłami, czarownikami, złymi magami. Ci z nas, którzy przeżyli, przybyli do miasteczka Salem w Massachusetts jako osadnicy i próbowali żyć tam jak ludzie." "Popełniliście jednak błąd, używając swych mocy..." "I zostali za to spaleni. Spaleni!" "jako czarownicy." : - Asmodeus, Spock, and Kirk "Zgromadziliśmy się za miastem, odprawiliśmy obrzęd Megan lore, koncentrując się tak, by połączyć nasze umysły i sięgnąć naszego własnego wszechświata, i zebraliśmy dość mocy, by powrócić z waszej piekielnej Ziemi na Megas-Tu." : - Asmodeus Występują * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :oraz * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * George Takei jako: ** Sulu ** głos Megan * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * James Doohan jako: ** Scott ** Lucien Gościnnie * Ed Bishop jako Asmodeus de:Das Geheimnis von Megas-Tu en:The Magicks of Megas-Tu (episode) es:The Magicks of Megas-Tu fr:The Magicks of Megas-Tu (épisode) it:Le magie dei Megas-Tu (episodio) nl:The Magicks of Megas-tu Kategoria: odcinki TAS